1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine that executes a free game and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
There have conventionally been known slot machines that scroll-display and then stop-display a plurality of kinds of symbols and provide a predetermined amount of game media (e.g. a predetermined number of coins, a predetermined amount of money) based upon a combination of the stop-displayed symbols. Such slot machines are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,133, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,983, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,102.
Among such slot machines, there exists a slot machine executing a free game in a case where a predetermined condition (e.g. rearrangement of the specific symbol in a slot machine game) is satisfied in a game. The free game is a game conducted without a BET of game media. For example, AU-1972901-A discloses a slot machine which executes a free game as a side game when a predetermined condition (specific rearrangement of symbols) has been satisfied.
Since a player can play a game without consuming game media in the free game, the player is generally playing a game with strong expectations for generation of the free game. Further, since the free game is a big chance, for the player to acquire game media, an amount of the game media to be paid out in the free game is of great concern for the player.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present invention have come to consider that adding a new feature concerning the amount of the game media to be paid out in the free game can enhance the player's interest and concern for the game.
The present invention was made in view of the aforementioned issue and an object thereof is to provide a slot machine capable of enhancing the player's interest and concern for the game, and a control method thereof.